


Left In The Dust

by SFGP13



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliffhangers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFGP13/pseuds/SFGP13
Summary: I started writing this on Wattpad, but its on here too now.Miles is greeted by Gwen 2 weeks after he saved the multiverse, and they start to hang out, thanks to a certain spider.But trouble comes when Olivia Octavius returns to get revenge on all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait
> 
> (The chapters of this story are short, so i decided to put multiple chapters together to make one long chapter. Cool)

Miles was swinging through New York as usual. It had been 2 weeks since he had beaten Kingpin, and the city was really warming up to him, except the police. Miles zipped to a tall building and watched over the city. 

He loved his new job, though it was hard to have 2 lifes at once. He started to think, how do I keep everyone safe while still going to school and seeing family? He had been doing a good job keeping his identity secret, though he was almost caught a few times, and the only person who knew was Ganke. Maybe I should tell my parents, he thought. Then he remembered what Peter said before he died. Then, he thought of what Uncle Aaron had said before his death. No, they'd be proud of me, he thought. 

Suddenly, he saw what looked like two thugs harrasing some teenagers. "Here we go!" Miles said as he flipped off the building and swung towards the thugs. He went invisible, and was standing right behind a man with a gun, aiming at the teens. "Alright, give me everything you have or else!" he said. Miles webbed the gun out of his hands and reappeared. "I don't think so," said Miles, smirking under his mask. The thug attempted to throw a punch but Miles took his hand and punched him right in the jaw. "Aaron, help me out!" the thug yelled. Miles froze as soon as he heard the name. He stayed frozen, until his spider sense starting going crazy and just in time, he dodged a wooden bat that "Aaron" had. He took the bat from the thug and swung it at his chest, knocking him out. The first thug got up and tried to tackle Miles, but he flipped over him causing the thug to trip over Aaron and fall on his face, knocking himself out. Miles chuckled and webbed them both up.

It was almost midnight, and there was school tomorrow, so Miles decided to get back to his dorm. On the swing back, he remembered the adventure he had with all the other spider people. He smiled at the thought of Peter B. Parker, Spider-Noir, Peni, Spider-Ham, and....Gwen. 

It was the hardest to say goodbye to her. Ever since she laughed at his dorky joke in physics, all he could think about was her blonde hair (which half was ripped out by him), her sparkling blue eyes, the cute gap between her teeth, the way she fights, her costume, her bravery, she was perfect. Miles was in love. 

"Wait, how is a teeth gap cute? I guess only Gwen could pull that off." He said out loud accidentally.

Though, while he was busy thinking about Gwen, he swung right into a billboard, "Nice going, Spider-Man!" A small crowd laughed, while Miles groaned.

When he got to his dorm, he looked through his window, and Ganke was asleep on his chair, computer still on. Miles threw on his headphones and lay on the bed, listening to Sunflower. 

"Miles..." he heard someone say. He looked at Ganke, but he was still asleep.  
"Miles?" the voice went again, but louder. Miles was getting confused, then suddenly a blue and pink colored portal started opening up,  
catching his attention.  
"Miles!"  
It was Gwen. Miles stood up, jaw hanging, but smiling. Gwen smirked, "You got a minute?"  
\-----  
"Gwen?... how...where....what...uh..." Miles couldn't even think of what to say. Gwen stepped out of the portal, and it closed behind her. She had a jacket and sweatpants over her costume. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey." she said, before giggling and giving him a hug, and Miles hugged back, still a bit speechless.  
"Hi, Gwen!"

"Miles, I missed you a lot."

"I-I missed you too." He started blushing.

"So, um, what was all that? How did you get here?" He said.

"Well, I have this little watch gadget that lets me travel to other dimensions, glitch free." She reached into her pocket.

"I have one for you too!" She smiled. Miles took it and put it on his wrist. She playfully punched him on the arm. 

"So how's it going? Being the new Spider-Man and all that?" She asked.

"Well, pretty good, no super villains have come for me, yet. Still need to work on my grown man voice though." He said.

"Let me hear your best voice."  
.  
"Nah, I don't think you want to-"

"Miles, it can't be that bad."

Miles gave in and tried to make the best "grown man" voice he could. 

It was bad. 

Gwen laughed so hard she snorted, causing Miles to start laughing too. 

"It's 12:30! Can't I ever sleep in peace without spider people....laughing..." Ganke said as he drifted back to sleep.

"He's right. I got school tomorrow. Or today, technically. I guess that means you might have to...go back."

"Yeah," Gwen said, clearly sad.  
"Maybe, I could...stay...here?" Gwen blushed and looked down.  
"Like, I can go to school with you."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Miles said, a little surprised, but happy nonetheless.  
"Here, you can take my bed, and I'll just sleep on the floor." He said, both of them knowing that Ganke's bed was filthy.

"Thanks, Miles."

"Your welcome. Goodnight, Gwanda."

"I'll get you back for that."

They both smiled, and went to sleep. Until Ganke started snoring really loud, waking them up. Gwen webbed his mouth shut.  
\----  
"So, when were you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend, Miles?"

Both Miles and Gwen immediately jumped up from sleep hearing that, and started rambling to Ganke how they were just friends, while he snickered.  
"Okay, but next time, tell me when your friend is coming over, and explain why was there webbing on my mouth this morning?"

"Well, I didn't know she was coming, it just kinda happened y'know?" Miles explained.

"Has anyone ever told you how loud you snore?" Gwen asked. 

"Touche." said Ganke. "You're Gwen, right? Miles talks about you a lot." Miles eyes widened and he looked down.

"He does? What things does he say?" Gwen curiously asked.

"Hey guys, how about we get ready for school?" Miles said, clearly embarrased. 

"Um, I forgot my uniform..." Gwen replied.

"It's okay, I got a spare one, I dont know if it'll fit you, but you might have to just go with it." Ganke said.  
Gwen sighed and just went with it.

At school, no one seemed to care about her overly baggy outfit, as she was walking next to Miles and Ganke, who were both seen as losers (But she was glad about that). 

The day went by pretty well, until a teacher noticed Gwen wasn't on his attendance sheet.  
"Excuse me, have I seen you before?" He said, looking right at Gwen.

"Uhhhhh..." Gwen uhhed for about 6 seconds before he stopped caring. He was definitely getting fired later. At lunch, the trio was eating the surprisingly good cafeteria food.

"So, are the memories flooding back?" Miles asked.

"I still remember the right side of my hair." Gwen grinned. 

"Hey, I couldn't control it at the time, okay? Anyway, how long do you plan on staying?"

"I was thinking just until next morning. Does that sound good? I mean, I can leave earlier if you want-"

"No no, it's fine, you can stay as long as you want!" Miles and Gwen both looked down, and were silent for quite a bit.

Earth-65  
One day earlier

Gwen sat down on her usual spot and looked down on the vibrant city. She sometimes still questioned being Spider-Woman. She was still seen as a fugitive from the police, so she only patroled at night. She still liked saving people, but she had no motivations, she had no one there for her. She had no friends. 

She looked at her phone gallery, swiping through past photos of her and Peter, and couple pictures with her and the Mary Janes. But then, the last picture had...Miles. Miles was her friend. She remembered his stupid jokes, and how she would laugh at them despite being the least bit funny. She loved how determined he was to be Spider-Man. She knew that if anyone could help her in times like these, it was Miles Morales, Earth-1610. She wasn't sure of it at first, but Gwen was in love.

"I got to see him again," she whispered. She swung back home, threw on a jacket and sweatpants. She looked at her wrist, and there was the inter-dimensional watch. She set it to Earth-1610, took a deep breath, and went through.


	2. Chapter 2

Physics class. Miles gave gwen a warm smile, both knowing this is where they first met. They sat in the same spot, and other students gave them a weird look, especially at Gwen.  
"They're looking at us," whispered Gwen nervously.

"Just ignore them, or pretend everyone's in their underwear. It works!" Miles loudly whispered, causing a few weird looks from people right next to him. Gwen rolled her eyes, but laughed on the inside.

"You didn't imagine me in my underwear, right?" Said gwen.

"No, I jus-" 

"If you two are done talking about each other's underwear, can we start the lesson?" said the teacher, with an annoyed look.

"Oooooooh," went most of the class, (what juvenials).

"What was your name again?" the teacher asked.

"Oh. Gwen. Gwen Stacy." She mumbled.

"I don't think tha-" the teacher was cut off.

"Gwen and Miles, sitting in a tree..." one student started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," went everyone else.

"I thought private schools had more mature kids," Gwen said, as she and Miles had their heads on the table, faces very red.

"Okay, okay, I think they've had enough attention," said the teacher, almost cracking a smirk herself, then she turned off the lights and put on a movie titled Nill Bye: The Physics Guy.

The rest of class was really bad, they got lots of mocking looks, notes being passed around about Gwen's hair. Miles was rolling his eyes and drawing, Gwen just kept her head low and watched the video, sometimes watching Miles draw, to which he got a little nervous from.  
But that changed when a group of kids started throwing paper balls at her and Miles. The teacher gave them a simple, "Don't do that or else you'll be going to the principal," look, but they returned to the paper throwing 2 minutes later. 

Gwen was getting furious, and started walking towards them, ready to knock someone's teeth out. Miles looked over, and stopped her just in time. They returned to their seats.

The bell rang, and Miles and Gwen both sighed heavily, knowing the torture was finally over. 

"I think next time I visit, It'll be on the weekend," Gwen said, walking with Miles.

"Well, it is the weekend now, so I gotta get home, and maybe you can meet my parents," Miles said.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Gwen pushed him playfully, trying to make Miles not notice how nervous she was.  
\----  
Gwen's legs were visibly trembling. Miles noticed this, and wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he put his arm around her shoulder. 

"It's fine. Trust me, my parents will love you. I can tell you and my mom will be close." Miles reassured her.  
She nodded and after what felt like an eternity, they arrived. Miles knocked on the door, and almost right away, his mother opened up.

"Mi hijo! You're back!" Rio said, hugging him tightly, embarrasing him.  
"Mom, you say that every week,"  
Rio's attention instantly turned to Gwen. Rio's eyes widened and she grinned a lot. Miles knew that his mom was sadly, getting the wrong idea.

"Mom, this is my friend from school, we're, uh, working on some homework, and we want to know if she can stay the night?"

"Si!" Rio quickly responded. Gwen shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sten Gwacy." Her hands were sweaty.

"She means Gwen Stacy." Miles corrected.

"Just call me Rio," Then they all entered the house, Rio went to the kitchen, looking exited to cook a meal. They entered Miles's bedroom, Gwen walked around while Miles sat on the bed. He had lots of posters around his room of graffiti he had made, even a few of the other spiders. Gwen blushed when she saw one with her on it.

"I like your artwork." She said, still looking at the drawing of herself.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing. I just do that in my spare time."

"...I'm glad you didn't forget me," she said. Miles looked up, a little confused.

"Of course I didn't forget you! You're, um, kinda my best friend." Besides Ganke, Miles doesn't talk to much people.

"You're my best friend too," Gwen smiled, looking down. She sat next to Miles  
"Ever since Peter died, I kinda pushed myself away from people. I barely even talk to my band mates." She paused, but Miles didn't say anything.  
"A lot of people think I'm...strange, and, I tried to make more friends after returning back home, but they all don't seem to like me. Is there something wrong with me, Miles?" Gwen let out a few tears. 

"Gwen, don't say that, you're awesome, and if they can't see that, that's their fault." Miles tried to lighten the mood, "I mean, you've got the best sense of humor, considering you laugh at my top tier comedy gold." Gwen laughed, knowing how terrible Miles is with jokes. They continued to just talk for a while, until they heard the front door open, and out came Miles's dad. They looked at each other, a little worried, and they walked out of the room.

"H-hey dad," Miles greeted. "This is my friend, Gwen. She's staying the night." Gwen gave a nervous smile and a wave.

"Do you have a criminal record?" He asked, with a serious look.

"Dad!"

"I'm just playing, you're always welcome in our home, Gwen," Jeff smiled. Gwen sighed a little too loud.  
Miles and Gwen both turned to the kitchen at the scent of tamales and rice filled the air.  
\----  
Gwen was now convinced that Rio was the best home cooker in the world. Rio hadn't let her stop eating, but Gwen didn't complain. Miles went back to his room with her, and Gwen noticed a PS4.  
"Hey, what's that?" She asked, not having those in her dimension.

"Oh, it's a, game system. You wanna play something?" Surprising Miles, Gwen turned out to be a bit of a gamer herself. She beat Miles every time in Highway Fighter V. They somehow had been playing for 2 hours, so it was getting late, but they weren't tired.

"Hey, I think my parents are asleep at this hour. I was wondering if..." Miles looked towards the window. Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to go for a quick swing around the city?" Gwen agreed, and they quickly changed into their suits, which was under their clothes the whole time. They jumped out the window, and Miles was relieved to finally be swinging with her again. It just released all the pressure and stress he had. 

Then, it happened. An apartment exploded just from a couple blocks away. In a matter of seconds, it was on fire. Miles and Gwen looked at each other, and headed towards the fire.

"Gwen, just let me handle this, I don't think you should show your face,"

"...okay," Gwen was reluctant to let him go by himself, she wouldn't know what to do if he got hurt badly.

Miles zipped into the window, and looked for anyone caught in the fire. There was a family of 4, trapped in their room. Miles busted down the doorn and grabbed the kids first, and swung them down to safety.

"Thanks, Spider-Man!" They said. Miles went back and saved some other people, though when bringing someone down, he noticed a figure doing the same. Gwen, he thought.

Gwen, worried that Miles couldn't do it on his own, swung into the other side of the building. There was too much going on for people to question her. Though, when the police arrived, Gwen noticed Miles's dad there. Her heart skipped a beat. Jefferson saw Gwen, and gave a confused look. Gwen dropped off the last civilian and quickly left.

Miles returned to the building Gwen was sitting on.  
"That was a close one, right?" Miles said.

"Hopefully they didn't get too close of a look at me." She got nervous again.  
Miles nodded, but he didn't tell her that they tried asking him questions about her too.

They got home, took off their masks, and realized that they heavily smelled like smoke. 

"That was, fun," Gwen sighed. "But, I need to get back home, now." Miles was sad, but understood. Gwen took her watch, and set it to Earth-65. A portal opened. She turned to Miles. He shook her hand, but then, she pulled him into a kiss. Miles felt a huge wave of happiness, shock, confusion, and passion all at once, but he eased into it. They eventually parted, and Gwen walked near the portal.

"Miles?" She asked.

"...yeah?"

"Next time, you're coming to my dimension," she smiled. And just like that, she was gone. Miles stood there feeling...weird. 

His bedroom door opened. It was Jefferson. Miles eyes widened. 

"M-miles? You're Spider-Man?"


	3. Chapter 3

3 Days After Kingpin's Defeat

Olivia lay on her bed, still aching from being hit by that bus. Her octopus arms scattered on the floor, disconnected. She couldn't stand the fact that she lost. She couldn't accept it.  
They all went back to their dimensions, but one. She knew one remained, and she was gonna find him, and torture him mercilessly. She reattached the arms to her back, and walked to her super conputer.

~Time Skip~

Miles stood motionless, staring right into his dad's eyes.

"Dad, I-"

"Miles, I...already knew,"

"Y-you did?" Miles said as he realized how obvious he made it. He would sneak out almost every night, come home with scars, had gotten noticeably stronger and taller, and always got nervous when Spider-Man was brought up.

"Yeah, son. I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, just a little taken back. We will talk later." Jefferson said with a face that had so many emotions in it all at once.

His dad closed the door and left. Miles couldn't say anything, he just stared at his paintings for a while, then went to sleep.

The next morning was hard. He woke up, then heard his parents talking outside his room. He put on an outfit. So much had happened at once, Gwen came, met his parents, fire started, Gwen left, secret revealed. He got a headache thinking about it. He already missed Gwen.

After 5 minutes of reassuring himself, he opened the door and slowly crept out. His eyes met with his parents eyes, his mother on the verge of tears. She ran and hugged him as tight as she could.

Miles explained everything that happened to him, being bit with Uncle Aaron, the other Spiders from other dimensions, defeating Kingpin (which his dad was aware of), and all the crimes he had stopped. The only part he left out was Uncle Aaron trying to kill him. They were sad that Miles didn't tell them sooner, but glad that he wasn't hurt badly. 

When he was finished, it was dead silent in the house for a bit, until his father broke the silence.  
"Miles, I...I guess I can't stop you from saving the city. You can continue being Spider-Man," he started, his Mom joining,  
"But please, tell us before you go out, I couldn't bare you getting hurt."

"O-okay," Miles stuttered. Jefferson went to work, and Rio sat on the couch. Miles went for the door.

"Miles?" said Rio.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Te amo,"

"I love you too Mom," Miles said as he closed the door.  
\----  
Miles POV

I left the house fast. As soon as I closed the door, I bolted down the sidewalk. I can't believe it, they know. They know that I'm Spider-Man. I gotta clear my mind today. I'm going to the park. Maybe I shouldn't be Spider-Man today. Just one rest day shouldn't hurt, right? 

I mean, hopefully my parents keep it a secret, I don't think they'd be the type of people to spill on me. 

I walked down the street and felt...peaceful. Kinda. The New York streets always made me feel at home. But, I had to much on my mind, I don't even know where i'm headed to. Maybe the park, the movies? Maybe not, I don't have any money. I spent it all on art supplies.

"Hey, watch it man!" Said some guy I bumped into. I just looked at him before he rolled his eyes and walked off.

I decided to visit Uncle Aaron's place. I took a shortcut through an allyway, and I already had the feeling that I was gonna get jumped. And sure enough, there they were. My Spider Sense triggered.

"Looks like we got a runt this time," said a criminal creeping towards me, though we looked the same height. I didn't say anything.

"Too scared to say anything?" another one said, coming from inside the shadows. I still didn't say anything. A brute came from behind me and grabbed my arms. The first thug, presumably the leader, came up to my face. 

"Let me tell you a secret," he pulled out a knife and held it to my chin, "Quiet people piss me off."

I quickly venom striked the man holding me and kicked the guy with the knife. The other thug was just watching, until he saw I was actually beating them up. He tried to punch me, but I was too quick and tripped him. I was about to web them up, but realized I'm still in my street clothes, so i kicked them all to the ground and ran for it. They chased.

"Get back here you little..." their voices got quieter and further away.

Luckily, my speed was greater than theirs, and I lost them. Somehow, I was right next to Uncle Aaron's apartment. I checked to see if anyone was looking, and quickly climbed up the building. I entered. 

Everything was still there, the records, the speakers, his couch. I sat down, and put on some music. And for once in two weeks, I finally relaxed.  
\----  
Miles POV

Earth-65

Gwen's POV

What was I thinking?  Did I really just KISS Miles?  That seemed to be the only thing on my mind. I mean, It was just a goodbye kiss, right?   
People do that....right?

I mean, he looked like he enjoyed it, a little shocked, but of course he felt that way. But, why? Why did I do that? I don't even like Miles that way. At least, I don't think I do. I had too much on my mind, I changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went to sleep. I slept for a good 5 minutes, before my dad walked in. I opened my eyes, and he looked at me, "Where were you, Gwen?" He questioned.

"Uh, just slept over at a friends house," I replied. Good thing I was only gone for a day.

"You have...a friend?" He asked. I nodded, he smiled and left and room.   
At least I technically didn't lie, right? I closed my eyes again, and thought about when Miles was gonna make his next visit. 

Hopefully he doesn't bring up that kiss, though.

Earth-1610

Miles POV

I looked around Aaron's place. I noticed a little picture across the room from the couch of two teens, must've been Aaron and Dad. Smiling, I set the picture down. I realized it was getting late, so I knew it was time to go home. On the way, I was texting Ganke:

hey, ganke  
Almost immediately Ganke replied with:

Is Gwen still there?

no, she left last night

Oh. Did she give you a goodbye kiss ?😚😍

My eyes widened, without thinking, I typed:

How did you know about that?

Wait, she DID? I was joking!

No! No she didn't!

Okay, lover boy. See ya at school.

I sighed at my own stupidity. Knowing Ganke, he'll never let me hear the end of it. And it'll be worse when Gwen visits again. Though, she wanted me to visit her dimension this time. Wonder what that'll be like. 

Why did she kiss me though? My heart started beating. Did she feel the same way? That would be cool, but now's not the time to worry about that.

Tomorrow she'll be getting a special visit. 

"Tommorow, I'll tell her how I feel," I said out loud by accident.

"I'm sure Gwen will feel the same," 

In half a second, I shocked the person who said that. I turned around, and sitting there was Peter B. Parker.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles POV

"P-peter?!" I said, mildly shocked, "I'm so sorry, are you-"

"I'm fine, kid, but you've done that to me twice now," said Peter, with a headache.

"Well, you shouldn't always be sneaking up on me, man!" 

Peter shrugged and changed the subject, "So, about Gwen..."   
My eyes noticeably widened, and Peter was trying not to laugh.

"W-what about her?" I sputtered.

"You were gonna tell her how you feel'."

"Wha- N-no! That was a different person, not...Gwen," My words drifted off. 

"You're a horrible liar, you know," Peter grinned. I sighed in defeat. Peter offered to give me "girl advice," but I don't think he was qualified for that. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait, how did you-" 

"Watch," he held up his watch.

"Oh, Gwen and I have one too, but how did you get one?" 

"How about we talk later? It's kinda weird to see a guy like me talking to kid like you this late. How about we meet tomorrow at that burger place around 3?" His mouth seemed to water thinking about it.

"Uh, okay.." 

He turned around and left quickly. Peter could be a handful, but it was nice to have all my Spider-Friends back. Though food sounds really good right now. It was only now that I realized I hadn't eaten anything. 

When I got home, mom cooked a meal, but not as big as usual. I guess things were still a bit awkward. I said hi to my parents, took a serving, and headed to my room. After eating, I got my sketchpad and started drawing. Sometimes I just draw lines until something pops into my head. 

I looked at my black and red watch. It was so advanced, like it was from the future or something...

Tommorow was the day.

I think.

I mean, I battle supervillains and stop crimes for a living. How hard can it be?  
\----  
Third Person

Miles arrived at the fast food place exactly at 3. He waited for almost 35 minutes before Peter finally arrived.

"I thought you said 3:00, man," said Miles. Peter just shrugged, and immediately went to order. He came back with 5 huge burgers, each with fries, and 2 sodas.

"Are all of those for you?" Miles asked.

"I got something for you too, kid." He passed Miles a kiddy meal box, to which he raised an eyebrow. It was Spider-Man themed of course, with a poorly made Miles figure in it. 

"Is this what it's like for you?" Miles asked, while Peter dug into his meal.

"Kid, if there's any brand, I'm related to it. I'm on every commercial, every soup can, every diaper, it's awful." He looked away.

"Oh," then he realized, "Wait, we should talk about, y'know, that stuff, right?"

"Right. So...do you know a Miguel O'Hara?"

"Uh, no...is he another Spider-Person?"

"Correct. He's from 2099. He's the one who gave us these watches."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Peter had already finished 2 burgers. Miles barely picked at his food.  
"He said something about 'a great danger may be coming soon', or something, so he wants us to be connected." 

Miles jumped up, "What?! Who, when, what, how are we-"

"Calm down, kid. Don't wet your pants. I don't have all the details, besides, it's a small chance." Miles slumped back down, and looked at his watch.

"Um, how do I use the watch, exactly?"

"Pretty simple, if you want to travel, you press the earth button, and set it to the earth you want to go to."

Peter whispered Earth-65. Miles nodded.

Peter was taking a chomp out of his fourth burger, when Miles said, "So, how are things with...MJ?" 

Peter looked away, a bit surprised, but sad, "Well, I spoke to her once...came to her house in a suit with flowers. We talked for a bit, but I haven't done much yet to open up to her yet."   
Peter was eager to change the subject,  
"So, today's the day, right?"

Miles stuttered, "O-oh yeah, right...it's a little strange how much you're interested in this." 

Peter didn't say, but deep down he thought of Miles like his own son, like the kids MJ wanted, but he didn't provide.

"Well, I know how close you two are," he teased, "I mean, you were always making goo goo eyes at each other."

"I wouldn't say goo goo eyes."

"You know I was right there when you two were becoming 'friends,' right? You two were so mushy."

"I guess, but we've only seen each other a few times. Is it too soon to tell her? I mean she kissed me, but-" Miles let that last part slip out by accident.

Peter grinned, "She WHAT? Man, you've scored already!" Miles blushed, realizing what Peter just said. 

"I mean, it only lasted like 2 seconds," Peter was eating his fries like popcorn, desperately waiting to hear what came next, "But it was just a goodbye kiss,"

"Goodbye kiss? Is that something people do?" Peter asked, Miles shrugged. 

Peter, realizing he had nothing left to eat, said, "Well, good talk Miles. See ya later," he started towards the door, "...and good luck."

He was gone. Miles smiled, knowing what to do. He put his action figure in his pocket, and headed home.

He arrived home, his heart filled with determination. Strangely, his dad was home, but his mother wasn't.

"Hey dad, I was just, at lunch with a friend."

"That's cool, Miles...save any lives today?" said Jeff.

"Well, things have been a little tame in the city these past days. Where's Mami?"

"She had to work late today, I took a day off, but I'm still working the late night shift." 

"Okay. Look Dad...if I were to have this friend, and this 'friend' lived really far away-"

"Like another dimension?" his dad smirked.

"Y-yeah. Remember that Gwen girl?"

Jefferson knew where this was heading, "Have you tried the shoulder touch?"

Miles chuckled, remembering the mishaps that happened from that shoulder touch.

"Yeah, actually. But, it didn't go too well."

"It worked for me and Aaron, how did you think me and your mom got together?" 

Miles cringed.

"Well, son, I shouldn't keep you waiting, go get her." Jeff winked, "Just be back by tommorow, it's a school night."

Miles was ready. He headed back to his room, threw on his suit, with a jacket and pants over it. He looked at his watch. He pressed the earth button, and set it to Earth-65. A portal opened.

He took a deep breath, and entered.

Earth-65

Gwen was sitting once again on her usual spot, watching for crime. The portal must've knew where her watch was, because Miles fell out of it, faceplanting  right next to her.

She almost attacked him, but hesitated, realizing who it was. Miles jumped up. Gwen took off her mask.

"Miles! You're back already!"

"Yeah, I just couldn't wait, I guess..."   
They then turned away, remembering about the kiss at the exact same time.

"...Miles, I'm really sorry about...that..."

"No, Gwen, it's fine. It was just...like." Miles started.

"A goodbye thing between friends?" Gwen finished.

"Heheh, yeah, but, if you have time, I needed to tell you something kinda important."

"Me too, a-actually," they looked down in unison

"S-say it on three?" Miles suggested. 

"Um, I guess so?"

"1.." Miles started.

"Miles, I like you more than a friend." Gwen winced.

"....me too, Gwen."  
\----  
Earth-65

Wednesday (4 days earlier)

Gwen's POV

I was still aching a bit after stopping a robbery. There were 9 criminals all coming at me at once. I waited on the rooftops once more, but the city was finally calm, and it was late. I haven't slept in 2 days. I headed home.

I was listening to some of my band's best songs in my room, drumming with my fingers, when suddenly a small, brightly colored portal appeared. I didn't have my suit on, but I quickly threw on my mask and got in a fighting stance. Out of the portal appeared a very dark blue figure. I kicked it in the nose, and was about to strike again, when it grabbed my hands and webbed them to a wall. 

"Gwendolyne, relax," it said, rubbing it's nose.

"How do you know my name?" I got a closer look at the figure, it turned on the light, and standing there was a man wearing a blue and red spider suit.

"My name is Miguel o'Hara," he took off his mask and used what looked like talons on his fingers to remove the webbing, "I'm from Earth-928, in the year 2099."

"Real pleasure meeting you."

"I came to give you this," he gave a white and teal colored watch to me, "This is an inter-dimensional watch. You can travel to other dimensions completely glitch free."

"Really? That's awesome!" 

"I've given watches to some of your other friends, too. So we can, communicate and team up again if needed."   
Miguel didn't go into too much detail, but I guess he's been doing this all day.

I looked at my new watch, I have to admit, it looked awesome. Miguel taught me how to use it.

"Well, I should get going, I still have to deliver this last watch to Earth-1610."

My head perked up, "That's Miles Morales dimension," I said.

"Correct."

"Hey, can I deliver the watch to him? Y'know, to test it out and stuff." 

He seemed a bit confused as to why I was so willing, but said, "Sure. Saves me some time." He handed me a black and red watch, then used his own blue and red watch to teleport back to his earth.

I looked at the watches. Similar in design, just different colors. I smiled, knowing that I would be able to see my friends again.

Earth-1610

Sunday (Present Day)

Peter was still in Miles dimension, just walking around. He had a lot to think about. He was getting old and fat. He knew this already, but the people of New York didn't seem to notice. He sat on a bencha and thought. 

He wanted a normal life. He wanted his wife back, and he was willing to do anything to get Mary Jane's approval. Even quit being Spider-Man. 

But something inside told him no. Every time he was reminded of MJ, his spider sense mildly went off. He wanted to see her again so badly, but he couldn't pull himself to do it. He decided to stay here for a few more days. He knew where to stay: Aunt May's. She always knew what to do. 

He almost cracked a smile, then four tentacles came from the sky and swooped him up. No spider senses went off.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth-65

Sunday (Present Day) 

Miles and Gwen both stood there, both in complete awkward silence. Gwen's entire face was bright red. Miles accidentally went invisible for half a second. They stood there, completely still, for a good 20 seconds, until Miles broke the silence, "Wait...r-really?" He said, looking right into her diamond blue eyes. All she managed was a nod. More silence. 

Then, Gwen tightly wrapped her arms around him, which he quickly returned. They slowly lowered, and now they were on their knees. They both had tears of joy, like a missing part of themselves was being returned. 

"I'm so glad I met you, Miles." Gwen's voice was cracking a bit, "I know I can tell you anything, and you'll always be there for me." 

"Of course I will, that's what friends are for."

Gwen laughed a bit, "Maybe because we're..." she started blushing again, "...more than friends?" Miles started to blush, more than he already was at least.

"..." Miles couldn't think of what to say.

"Er, I meant like, i-it was just a-" 

Gwen was cut off by Miles pressing his lips against hers. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt different than last time. It felt right, it felt amazing. 

It felt like true love. 

Everything they wanted to say to each other, every confession they wanted to make, was said through through this kiss. Neither wanted to let go.

Their lips finally parted, and they stood back up.

"But, out of everyone, why do you like me?" Gwen said as she drifted back to sadness. 

Luckily Miles pulled her out of sadness, "Because...to me...you're perfect. You're beautiful, funny, you're graceful when you swing and fight. You're an awesome drummer. I mean, who wouldn't like Gwen Stacy?"

She hugged him again, but then laughed, "You're so corny."

Miles laughed too, and they sat on the edge of a building, talking while the sun set. They had no care in the world. 

"Hey, you were visited by that Miguel guy, right?" Miles questioned.

"Yep. I attacked him."

Miles laughed, "Did he explain why he was giving out the watches?"

"No, he seemed tired. I was the last person he visited." 

"Oh, well I asked because I was talking with Peter, and he said there may be a danger coming soon, but it's a small chance." 

"Are you worried?" She questioned.

"No, no...well...maybe a little."

"Well, all I can say is we should stay on our feet."

"Sounds good."

Miles wrist started buzzing, and he brought it so Gwen could see. It read:

URGENT CALL FROM: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER

"Urgent?" He pressed accept, and a hologram appeared, showing a dark room. 

"Peter? Are you okay?" They expected to see him, but instead it showed Olivia Octavius, with the most evil smile on her face. 

"Don't worry about him, he's just resting."  
The screen flipped to a brutally beaten Peter, with a bloody nose, a black eye, with cuts and scrapes on him. He was strapped to a seat. He was too weak to move or speak.

He ached and coughed.

"What's the matter, Peter? Don't you wanna tell Miles and Gwen to save you?"

She knew their names, and what they looked like, thanks to the hologram.

"Listen here, if you want to see your friend again, come back to Earth-1610 in 24 hours. If you don't, I will find you anyway, and force you to watch him slowly die. I know everything about you Miles Morales, so don't try anything sneaky."

The call ended.

"...but, I thought she died in the collider," Miles said softly. Gwen stayed silent. Miles looked over at her, her face blank, but with so many emotions packed in at once. 

Miles placed his hand on her shoulder, "Gwen-" 

"I won't lose another Peter."

"I know, we won't let that happen, I promise."

Gwen's face went angry, she put on her mask, and pushed Miles arm off of her.

"Miles, we have to leave, NOW." She opened a portal.

"Wait, you know she's an evil genius, right? We should think of a plan before we jump into action." He tried to negotiate.

"We don't have time for that. She's gonna kill him." The portal opened.

Gwen grabbed Miles arm and pulled him through.

Earth 1610

They were swinging towards Alchemax, and Miles knew there wasn't any way to convince Gwen otherwise, but he tried anyways.

"Wait, I promised my dad I'd be home before tomorrow. I don't want him to be worried, and it's a school night, and..."

"Are you saying school is more important than Peter? Don't you think saving a life is more important right now?" Gwen hissed.

"Yeah, you're right...sorry. It's just that..." he paused for a second, "Gwen, I don't want you to get hurt badly. You saw what Olivia did to Peter, a-and...I wouldn't know what to do if......if..."

Gwen stayed silent for a few seconds, before assuring him, "I'll be fine, Miles. I promise"

They got to Alchemax finally, and surprisingly, the front door was open. When they got in, they were greeted to a hologram of no other than Doc Ock...again.

"Miles Morales. Gwen Stacy. It's a pleasure to see you again. I'm just kidding. This is a pre recorded hologram, so....nevermind. Sweet dreams!" The hologram shut off.

"Wait, why did she say-" Miles couldn't finish his sentence, due to the loud alarm that started buzzing, and a red light flashing above them.

A gas started spraying through the walls. Miles headed towards the door, but the handle electrocuted him. 

"Of...course...it's never that easy." He fell unconsious.

Gwen, with the last bit of strength she had, punched the door, but it was no use, before falling down.  
\---  
Miles woke up, and saw that he and Gwen were tied to a chair together with some sort of steel, but she was still asleep. Their masks were off, of course.

He looked around, but didn't see much. It was a very dark, low lit room, the only light coming from the big computer in the back. He saw a door, which looked to be...open? He looked around some more, and saw what looked to be serums, some kind of torture chair, and...Peter. 

"Oh no...this is so not good." He whispered.

"Gwen! Wake up!" No use.

"Peter! Can you hear me?" He didn't respond. Instead he met eyes with Olivia, who popped out of the shadows, with some kind of metal re-inforced armor, towering above them, standing on her octo arms.

"I see you're taking an interest in my new suit. It's Spider-proof." She smirked.

"Y'know, tying people up to chairs with ropes is the most cliche bad guy thing, like, ever." 

She started laughing, but probably not because of what he said. 

"Okay, okay, what do you want from us? Is this the part where you explain your evil motivations and stuff?"

"Hmm...motivations... I don't seem to have an evil plan either, " She leaned in very close to him, "I just want to see you and everyone you love suffer."

"Of course you-" Miles response cut short when the chair started rattling. Gwen was awake.

"WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO? I'M GONNA-" 

"Take a look for yourself." Gwen looked over to where he sat, but the sight only made her more furious. 

"Well, I guess we have to...fight?"

"Go on, Miles, use your Venom Blast. Show me how it works." Olivia grinned.

Miles knew she studied them, and that would make her a difficult oppenent. He had no choice but to play to her game. He shocked the steel ropes, just enough to melt it a bit, and Gwen ripped them apart.

Almost instantly, Gwen jumped up, and started attacking, landing almost every hit in the face. Miles had never seen her like this before, and it startled him. She jabbed Gwen in the side, causing Miles to join in. 

She was right about the suit, it protected her from venom blasts and almost every hit, good thing her face was exposed. Miles webbed her face, and the two started to wrap up the tentacles, successfully restraining her for a bit. Gwen held the webbed tentacles together, while Miles started towards Peter.

"Yo, Peter, let's bounce." He took the straps off of him and shook him. No response. 

"Sorry to make it a third time," Miles whispered before Venom Striking him.

He jumped, and his eyes opened. 

"M-miles?"

"Yes, it's me. Gwen can't hold Doc Ock much longer, we need to go."

"Kid, no! You don't get it, I can't go with you."

"Why-"

"Miles! Behind you!"

The spider sense warned him, but Miles was too caught in the moment to react in time. A claw gripped his neck and lifted him up. Olivia turned back to Gwen, who was ready to strike once more. 

"Take one step forward, and I'll crush his neck." Olivia was getting pissed, to say the least. Gwen hesitated."On second thought, having three spiders to experiment on could be nice." 

"Gwen, run! The door's...behind...you." Olivia's grip on his neck tightened even more, choking him. 

Gwen hesitated, she was about to say something, when Olivia started to go at full speed towards her.

Gwen started to run, while she was chased. Peter, with the strength he had, stood up and grabbed one of the octo arms, holding her back. Gwen used her webs as a slingshot to reach the door and left, inches away from the Doc. 

Olivia stopped chasing, and turned back toward Peter, "That was a stupid thing to do. You know what happens now," she paused, "But I have a different idea now."

Miles was about to pass out, when she finally loosened her grip on his neck, to which he inhaled a lot of air.

"You...won't get away with...whatever you're doing." He said, still coughing.

"Y'know, saying 'you won't get away with this' and stuff like that, is such a cliche good guy line."  
She gave him a sarcastic smile, and threw him across the room.


End file.
